Black Malice
by bra twilight
Summary: The Tenkaichi Budokai is back for our heroes with new fighters and new enemies. A/U where everyone important is 16. Next generation Z-gang.
1. Default Chapter

Black Malice  
DBZ fanfiction by tinuviel  
  
Ages: Marron-16  
Trunks-16  
Pan-16  
Goten-16  
Bra-16  
  
Translations[will be good throughout whole fic, so keep this in memory]:  
  
watashi wa-I am [neutral]  
juuroku-sixteen?  
makenai-I won't lose  
daijobou ka-are you okay  
musume-children  
boku wa-I am [male]  
matte yo-wait up!  
hayaku-hurry  
oniichan-older brother  
imouto-younger sister  
oji-uncle  
oba-aunt  
otouto-younger brother  
oneechan-older sister  
ouji-prince  
yosh'-good... something like that...  
shunkan idou-instant transmission  
kienzan-energy attack  
taiyoken-fist of the sun  
yatta-look  
ara-oh  
aku-evil  
ka/hi-fire  
sui/mizu-water  
ryuu-dragon  
Trunks's string of curse words in Japanese-I refuse to translate  
baka-stupid  
abunai-watch out  
G-oji-what Pan calls Goten, Uncle G in English/Eigo  
gomen ne/gomen-sorry  
gambatte: good luck  
  
1: The Tenkaichi Budokai--A Fight For the Strongest Martial Artists!  
  
A tall blonde coolly walked up to the desk and scrawled her name on a piece of paper. "Sorano Marron, 16?" The clerk checked the facts. "Hai, watashi wa Sorano Marron, juuroku." Marron walked into the building, scanning the area for other people.  
"Marron-chan! Matte yo!" Vejita Briefs Bra ran up to Marron, smiling enthusiastically. "I heard a rumor you were entering... Guess it was true! Trunks and Pan are already here, somewhere..."  
Bra brushed her blue bangs out of her face and sighed. "My oniichan is so annoying..." Marron smiled sympathetically. "Has Goten arrived?" "Goten-oniichan? Iie..."  
"Has Ubuu-san arrived?" "Iie... I don't even know if HE is coming..." Bra expressed her family's disdain for the reincarnated Majin Buu. Marron rolled her eyes. "Yatta, Bra-chan..."  
She was stopped by the arrivals of Son Goten, Son Pan, and Vejita Briefs Trunks. "Imoutochan... I thought matte yo was a phrase in your vocabulary..." Trunks expressed annoyance clearly in his voice. "Trunks-kun, has Ubuu-san arrived?"  
"Pink onore bakayarou baka son of the BIGGEST BAKAYAROU ONORE BAKA BAKAYAROU ONORE to walk the planet has not arrived!" Trunks was fuming at the mention; he probably held the most hatred for Ubuu because of what he had seen Majin Buu do.  
"Dende-sama..." Marron whispered to Goten, who shook his head. "Trunks is absolutely right! That-that-that..." Goten trailed off purposefully.  
Marron rolled her eyes.  
"Trunks-kun!" Pan glared at the purple haired saiyajin. "I THOUGHT you would have RESPECT for the TRAINEE of MY GRANDFATHER! Same for you, G-oji."  
Trunks rolled his eyes and glared at the raven-haired beauty. "Some people don't deserve respect." He said quietly, icily; and Pan knew he was pissed off at her.  
"He's good! Can't you see that?" She tried to plea with him, but he stood just as stubborn as his father and mother do. "He tortured MY father in FRONT of ME, Pan-chan. He made MY father SELF-DESTRUCT for the good of the WORLD, then REGENERATED! And I couldn't AVENGE MY FATHER!"  
Goten glared at his niece and Pan knew she had gone too far. "Gomen ne, Trunks-kun. I know it's hard for you that he's still alive. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Pan said quietly.  
Trunks smiled at her. "S'okay Pan-chan. It would be good if he came..." Trunks smiled evilly and Pan gulped. "Then I could kick his sorry ass to Vejita-sei!"  
Marron rolled her eyes again. "Very nice Trunks-kun. Very nice."  
Trunks smiled at her sarcastically. "Always happy to oblige you Lady Moron." Marron fumed. "TRUNKS-KUN!" She raised her ki, but Trunks didn't feel a thing.  
Bra giggled. "Marron-chan, I would IGNORE him if I were you."  
Just then, Ubuu ran up to the five smiling. "Hey guys! You entering too?" Trunks glared coldly at him, malice radiating off him in waves. Ubuu groaned. "Do you have a sense of decency Trunks-san?"  
"That's Trunks no ouji to you, overgrown pink blob." Trunks said through clenched teeth as Bra glared fiercely at the brown-skinned man, not liking him at all. Like usual.  
"Oh, Dende-sama..." Ubuu sighed. "Ara, Marron!" He smiled again and Marron smiled back at him. "Don't mind them. They're up to their usual idiotic selves."  
Gohan and Videl walked up. "Ganbatte ne, Pan-chan," Videl smiled at her daughter. "Your father, LIKE ALWAYS, decided NOT to enter. Geez, what a CHICKEN! Gohan, I never understood why..."  
Gohan rolled his eyes at his wife. "Typical Videl. Typical." Pan laughed at her parents' actions.  
"Ara Dende-sama..." Trunks groaned. "...I bet anything is more..." "..woman...!" "Vejita..." "whatever, woman..."  
The infamous Buruma and Vejita. The genius and the warrior. The parents of Trunks and Bra. The oddest couple ever, besides some others...  
Bra's groan followed shortly after her brother's. "Kaasan! Tousan!" She ran up to the arguing duo, as Trunks followed her lead. "OkaaSAN, OtouSAN, can't you bakayarous can it for a moment of PEACE?"  
Unfortunately, both Trunks and Bra inherited their parents' foul mouths... Pan giggled at Trunks's futile attempt to get the two to shut up. It never actually worked for him though...  
"Tin can girl's here! So is the green man!" Vejita pointed to spots on the horizon. "Vejita! They have names you know!" Buruma yelled at her husband. "Whatever, woman." "I HAVE A NAME VEJITA!"  
"Why, peace. Trunks, that's a word in a foreign language," Buruma said sarcastically, grinning at her husband. "I quite agree brat." "OTOUSAN, I. HAVE. A. NAME!!!"  
Vejita rolled his eyes and Trunks glared. "Bakayarou. Kuso, you could at least KNOW the NAME I've had for the past SIXTEEN YEARS!" Pan laughed again. Trunks and his father had the dumbest arguments.  
"Um, if I may..." Marron tried timidly. Trunks and Vejita glared at her. "WHAT?!" "Aren't you going to say hello to Ubuu-san, Vejita, Trunks-san?"  
"Iie."  
"Whatever..." Marron rolled her eyes as Trunks and Vejita seemed to grow in stature menacingly. "THE. PINK. BAKAYAROU!" The two said simultaneously.  
Pan pointed ahead. "The tournament's about to start! Hayaku, let's go!" Trunks followed her lead and the two reached the tournament in 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 seconds flat.  
Vejita, Buruma, Gohan, and Videl left the teenagers to battle, victory, and defeat at the Budokai.  
  
*****  
  
What dangers await our heroes at the Tenkaichi Budokai? I mean, it's not like there's any CHALLENGES for our stupid heroes...  
  
Will Trunks and Vejita ever stop acting like two-year olds?  
  
Will Trunks and the rest of his family EVER accept Ubuu?  
  
Who will be the champion of the world?  
  
Find out in Black Malice 2: A Very Special Fight--Bra Briefs Vejita Battles!  
  
--tinuviel  
  
Luthien  
  
PS: I will take suggestions for where the story should go. 


	2. 2

Black Malice  
tinuviel  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
PG-13  
  
  
2: A Very Special Fight--Bra Briefs Vejita Battles!  
  
  
The announcer stepped up to the battle stage. "Welcome to the 27th Tenkaichi Budokai! We have two divisions, adult and children's, and we are going to start with the adult division! Watch to see who becomes the Champion of the World! Our first battle is between the beautiful daughter of Buruma, Bra Briefs Vejita and a newcomer, Mihara Suzuki! Let the games begin!"  
Bra walked out onto the stage coolly, with an air of confidence. She was going to win this fight easy. She brushed her long bangs out of her face and smiled at the audience, which burst into applause.  
Mihara had short lime green hair and indigo eyes. She was dressed in a black and green fighting gi and seemed ready, also confident.  
"Kick her ass imouto-chan!" Trunks yelled to his sister from the side of the arena, his purple hair blowing in the strong wind. Mihara looked over at him and frowned. "A nuisance," she whispered, too low to be heard.  
Mihara powered up and Bra's jaw dropped. "Ki power... but... this CANNOT BE!" Bra powered up too, but Mihara had more power. "HiYA!" Bra slammed her fist into Mihara's face.  
Mihara didn't even flinch. She calmly caught Bra's fist, elegantly twirled Bra around by the arm, and threw her out of the ring. "I believe this match is over." She said to Bra, who sat on the grass, about to cry.  
"And the winner is... Mihara Suzuki!" the announcer stated into his microphone to the audience, who were stunned and couldn't make any sounds at all.  
"Nani desu ka?" Trunks stared at this girl who had beaten *HIS* little sister into the ground. "She's going DOWN." Mihara walked past him, smirking. "I won this round, didn't I? You will suffer the same defeat she did, pretty boy. And no one can save you, can they?"  
"You are the most SEVERELY overconfident person I've ever met. I have NEVER been beaten here. And I'm gonna keep it like that. I don't know who you are, or who you think you are, but you are as good as done for in my eyes. You better watch your step."  
With that, Trunks vanished to the untrained eye. Mihara could still see him though. "Your petty tricks won't work on me, saiyajin no ouji." She spat out with a sneer. "Your little *friend* is next."  
A picture of Marron fell through her fingers onto the floor. She walked past, trampling Marron's face on the picture with her shoe.  
  
*owari*  
  
So, is Black Malice heating up?  
  
Who is Mihara Suzuki?  
  
Is that her real name?  
  
Where does she come from?  
  
How does she know Trunks is the saiyajin no ouji?  
  
How did she defeat Bra?  
  
Is she an enemy?  
  
Get those questions answered as you continue reading Black Malice.  
  
Next Episode:  
  
Marron faces off with Re-miyo-haki. Is she down for the count? What will happen to her in this battle? Will she win and go on to face Mihara in round 2?  
  
Be ready for Episode 3: Marron Fights in Round 1--The Secret of Re-miyo-haki!  
  
--Luthien  
  
tinuviel 


End file.
